The present invention relates to an input device and an information processing apparatus.
Information processing apparatuses including computers and varieties of electronic appliances like audio visual equipment are generally operated by use of input instruments such as a mouse and a keyboard.
The mouse is a handy pointing device that has been frequently used in connection with computers. However, a need has been recognized increasingly to replace the mouse with something easier to operate and more convenient to use, given the ever-advancing functionality of information processing apparatuses, growing trends toward combining data processors with their peripheral devices into viable system configurations, and users' widening scope of purposes to which such equipment has been applied.